Anthony Druid (Earth-616)
(December 1975) (as Doctor Druid) | Last = Druid #4? | HistoryText = A former psychiatrist, Anthony Ludgate sought out to learn about the ancient powers of the Druids, his ancestors. He gave psychology lectures when not studying the occult. Knowing that the Druids kept no written records, he became interested in the Tibetan monks after hearing they had an oral tradition. Thinking that perhaps the secrets had been passed on, or that he could recreate them by learning the methods used by the monks, he sought out a lama who in actuality was the Ancient One. The Ancient One was more interested in seeking a worthy successor than hearing tales of the Celts. He unlocked Anthony's mystic potential and taught him a number of spells. Anthony left and decided to become Dr. Druid. He briefly assisted some 'monster hunters' which included Makkari against the Deviants. He would be eclipsed by the Ancient One's successor, Doctor Strange soon after. Anthony was fairly successful as a superhero and even became a member of the Avengers. Although he was manipulated by Terminatrix against the Avengers, he managed to help them defeat her. He led a group of occult adventurers, the Shock Troops, for a short time. Anthony was pressed into commanding the Secret Defenders by Doctor Strange. He had also made a deal for the life of Shadowoman with the demon Slorioth. Eventually he grew tired of leading a team and faked his death after summoning Slorioth. Druid then spent his days drinking and allowing a number of tenants, who happened to be novice magic users, to rent from an apartment he had gained by hypnotizing the previous owner. One of them uttered an incantation from Druid's books. Hellstorm appeared acting as Satan. Druid tried to save the young man, but was beaten and mocked. Humiliated, Druid recited forbidden Druidic rituals that been in his mind since he first met the Ancient One. With his powers increased, he sought to bring about destruction and rebirth as the last Druid. Hellstorm was still unimpressed and sent Nekra to seduce him. She succeeded and eventually betrayed Druid, shooting him with a Breathing Gun, a weapon designed to kill the supernatural. Hellstorm then ignited Druid's corpse and threw it into the garbage, as he had promised to do earlier. Druid was briefly revived by the Grim Reaper to battle the Avengers, but regained his senses and helped them defeat the Reaper so his spirit could remain at peace. | Powers = *'Ritual Magic'-Druid possessed extensive knowledge of ancient ritual magic practiced by his Celtic ancestors. *'Magic Detection'-Druid could innately sense magic *'Mesmerism'-Druid could control what others see, hear, and do as long as their minds were less adept than his own. *'Body Control'-through yogiclike practices Druid could control his body functions to a high degree, such as tightening his muscles to better resist bullets. *'Telepathy' *'Telekinesis'- Druid was capable of levitating himself or other objects. *'Nature Control'- Manipulate plants, animals, and the elements with 'all the terrible power' of the Druids. | Abilities = Anthony has extensive knowledge of the ancient Druids, Celts and astrology. He is a veteran psychiatrist and well versed in yogic practices. Druid is also a skilled Judo martial artist and is proficient in staff combat. | Strength = Normal human male with intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Druidic magic is affected by iron. | Equipment = | Transportation = Formerly Avenger's Quinjet, Monster Hunter vehicles. | Weapons = | Notes = * Doctor Druid was introduced as Dr. Droom in the inaugural issue of Amazing Adventures in 1961. He appeared in each issue until the comic was rebranded as Amazing Adult Fantasy, making Dr. Droom Marvel's first recurring Silver-Age Characters character. He was again "introduced" in 1975, and his mentor was retconned from a nameless Tibetan Lama to be the Ancient One. Dr. Droom was also renamed "Dr. Druid," so as to avoid confusion with Dr. Doom. | Trivia = | Links = * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #3 * Wikipedia contributors, "Amazing Adventures," Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia, http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Amazing_Adventures&oldid=83096913 (accessed January 17, 2007). * Marvel Universe Vol 1, No. 4-7 September-December 1998; Featuring: The Monster Hunters, Kro, Harvey Elder (pre Mole Man) * Ghost Rider Vol 1, No. 26 October 1977 * Secret Defenders Vol 1, No. 16-25, June 1994-March 1995; Featuring: Cadaver * Druid Vol 1, No. 1-4 May-August 1995; Featuring: Daimon Hellstrom, Nerka * Marvel: The Lost Generation #2 with the Monster Hunters and First Line. * Monster Hunters * First Line * Avengers }} hu:Doktor Druid Category:Monster Hunters members Category:Avengers members Category:Secret Defenders members Category:Magicians Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Botanopathy Category:Zoopathy Category:Buddhist Characters